The Tempest Dragon of the Leaf
by August Storm
Summary: Naruto was 12 during the Kyuubi attack, and the kyuubi was sealed inside his newborn sister by Sarutobi. Leaving Konoha 3 years later he comes back after 9 years to become a sensei. KushinaXMinato NarutoXMei, READ AND REVIEW -bleach elements-
1. Return

_Note- Before I start, this is my first attempt at a Naruto story, so if it sucks balls, just say so, but I won't give a shit. There are a little Bleach elements, but very subtle. _

_In this Naruto was 12 during the Kyuubi attack, and his little sister became the jinjuriki instead. 3 years after her birth he leaves for a while, 9 years, where she is raised by their parents Minato and Kushina. _

_In this Kushina was the 2__nd__ jinchuuriki, but was able to survive thanks to Tsunade's healing. (Sometimes people make it so it was summoned)_

_The sealing was done by Sarutobi instead of Minato. Everything else will be told later, but if you don't like it, as I say, suck my balls ITS FICTION!_

_Also the pairing for Naruto is with Mei, and she will be shown in like the first couple of minutes. If you're wondering who became the mizukage… well I haven't thought about it, but I like the idea of Mei and Naruto. She looks like Kushina, but it's okay since it wouldn't be incest :). _

_Also, I won't say the jutsus in Japanese unless you really want them in it. If more people say they do, I will and put the English translation after it, but for now I won't. _

_Well let's start this thing. _

Chapter 1- Return

"Well this is the life" Kotestsu Hagane, chunin who was responsible for… absolutely nothing. Well not nothing, just watching the front gate, but what ninja just walks through the front gate? My point exactly.

He had spiky dark hair that split to cover the sides of his head. He wore the normal flak jacket that was issued to Konoha chunins, and had a white bandage that ran across his nose and around his head.

He was leaning against the gate like nothing could possibly happen, while his partner Izumo Kamizuki, leaned on the opposite side chewing on a piece of grass, with his left eye closed. Izumo wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and his brown hair covered his right eye. Other than that, he looked like any other normal Chunin.

Izumo looked out of the gate, as he was a little more responsible than his college and saw two people walking towards the gate. As they got closer his eyes widened as he recognized who he was seeing, as though it was only yesterday, except the girl was not recognizable.

The man was about the age of 24, and he was almost a carbon copy of the current hokage. He had spiky blonde hair, with long side burns running down the side of his face. He had crystal blue eyes, and angular face, which was covered by a black ski mask.

He wore a black flak jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and underneath was a sleeveless white shirt. His left arm was wrapped up in black bandages and on his right hand he wore a black fingerless glove. He wore black shinobi pants, but at the bottom, he had metal greaves which then connected to his dark shinobi sandals. On his back was a large cleaver like sword which was wrapped up in white bandages from the hilt all the way down the blade.

The girl had long ankle length, auburn hair, which was styled into a herringbone pattern at the back. On top, she had top knot tied with a dark blue band. She had four bangs in the front, two which were short and covered her right eye, and two long ones which crossed each other at her chest. On her left side you could see one of her bright green eyes. She wore a long blue dress that went just below her knees, and the right side was left open, showing the mesh she wore to cover up the parts he dress didn't. She also had high heeled sandals and shin guards that reached over her knees.

As the two figures approached the gate, the blonde man said "Well it's good to be back" to absolutely no one in particular.

Izumo looked at the man and smiled at him "Welcome back Naruto Namikaze"

At the sound of the name, Kotestsu looked up hurriedly to see the first child of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, the famed Whirlpool's red death. His jaw drop when he saw Naruto and it dropped even further when he saw the girl with him.

Sensing the eyes of the man on her, she turned to him and gave him a too good to be true smile.

"My, my, hasn't your mother ever told you staring is rude" she said, in an evilly sweat tone.

Naruto smirked underneath his mask "Mei, stop messing with him, he's just shocked that's all"

"Well Naruto is that your girlfriend or something?" Izumo asked, getting a better look at the girl. 'Damn what is it with Namikazee's and woman. First Mianto gets Kushina, Naruto gets this babe, and his sister is already starting to grab my attention'

Naruto just shrugged "you could say that. But I got to get going" he took a couple more steps into Konoha and turned back to gate guards "after all; you know how my kaa- san gets when I'm late home"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Kushina Namikaze was reading a scroll on finjutsu in the living room of the Namikaze estate. She had long Uzumaki red hair, which reached down to her ankles and in the wind, her hair almost looked like nine tails. She wore her normal ANBU armor, because even though she was a mother of two, she was not going to turn into a house wife like her best friend Mikoto Uchiha.

However Mikoto was having trouble dealing with the Uchiha clan after the split and the massacre that took place. 5 years ago, Mikoto's husband Fugaku Uchiha tried to start a coup de tat against the hokage and take over Konoha; however some Uchihas were very loyal and respected the leadership of the Yondaime hokage.

So the clan split, with Mikoto leading one party and Fugaku the other. But before the coup could take place, Itachi Uchiha, who had sided against his father, had slaughtered that side of the Uchiha clan to stop the meaningless violence.

It was a good thing two because Fugaku's side included most of the more radical Uchihas, so In turn, the Uchiha clan could be considered more stable and less hate driven then what they previously were. However, one from the Fugaku's group survived, and that was her younger son, Sasuke, who believed that the Uchiha were the superior clan and should rule Konoha.

She hadn't heard about what he was doing, but she knew he had left his family and got an apartment somewhere, and Mikoto was heartbroken. Mikoto had tried to get him back saying it was for the best, but he seem fixated on killing the man who had stopped the Uchihas from seizing their rightful role on top, Itachi Uchiha.

She sighed thinking about her best friend, she was never really cut out for hard pressed clan politics, but Itachi was helping out when he wasn't doing ANBU missions or trying to reason with his younger brother.

But then she heard the doors to the estate open and she knew something wasn't right. Minato was with Jiraiya at a negotiations treaty with Kumo, and she wasn't expecting him back until later that night.

Kasumi, her daughter was at her last day of the academy, where she was taking the genin exam, and she had asked her to come pick her up after she "kicks major booty"

She smiled thinking about her younger daughter, who was a mini her except for her dirty blonde hair. Unlike her son, Kasumi was much more carefree then he was, but that could be traced to the fact that Naruto was pushed into the ANBU at age 8 since the war with Iwa was still raging and they needed more soldiers at that time.

Yet they were very alike. Even when he was in the ANBU, Naruto would pull pranks and have good "Uzumaki" fun, which she had taken up.

Brought out of her own thoughts, Kushina rose from the couch and unsheathed her katana which she called Chen no Mizu (chain water) since it combined her high water affinity, which was usually compared to the Nindaime hokage, and her chakra chains.

It had a silver blade which was attached to a blue hilt and on the end of the hilt, was a broken chain with three links. It was made out of Uzumaki metal, which was charka enhanced and known for its strength and durability.

She turned the corner cautiously, but when she saw who it was she dropped her sword and pounced on the 'intruder'

In a blur of red, Naruto had found himself on the floor, where Mei was looking at that scene which seemed very… intriguing.

Kushina was on top of her son hugging the living daylights out of him.

"Oh my Naruto-kun, your back" she cooed as she shook her son to the point where any normal person would have either passed out or throw up.

After about 5 minutes Kushina had lighten up on the hugging and was spit firing questions at Naruto like 'where have you been' What have you been doing' but then she caught attention to the third person in the room and her eyes light up as she looked at Mei, then Naruto then back at Mei.

"Naruto-kun got a girlfriend!" she yelled and treacherous hugging started again.

"Kaa-san… please… suffocating" Naruto gasped as all the air in his body was squeezed out by Kushina.

Realizing what she was doing, she let go of Naruto, who slumped on the floor, trying to get his breath back. Kushina then turned her attention to Mei and she studied her vigorously.

"Hmmm, nice hair, nice eyes, good bust…" She turned to Naruto and gave him a cheeky smile "It's like you looked for me when you chose her"

Mei laughed slightly at this "well he does say I look like his mother, but I would have taken that as an insult of i didn't see a picture of you." She then turned to Naruto, who now had passed out from lack of air, which made Mei sigh.

Kushina looked at her son with a hurried expression and gripped him even tighter "NO! MY NARUTO-KUN!" But before she could put Naruto through more stress, Mei put a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"Kushina- san, I think Naruto needs to lie down, and get some rest." She then gave Kushina a cheeky grin "after all, he did say he was expecting to be out cold for a couple of hour's right after he entered through the front door"

Kushina looked at her son's face, which was clear indication that he wouldn't be up for at least 2 hours. She then lifted her sons sleeping form and laid him on the couch, with his head resting on Kushina's lap, and Mei taking a seat next to Kushina.

Mei then slouched back comfortable in the seat. "I guess an introduction is necessary. I'm Mei Terumi, Naruto-kun's fiancée."

At this Kushina's eyes opened slightly at the last name "oh so you're of Uzumaki blood" she said, very excitedly.

It was always one of her fantasies to have Naruto find an Uzamaki girl, but since most were wiped out, that would have been very hard. However, if he found one of the branch family, like the Terumi's were, that would suffice that pet peeve.

Mei nodded "yes I am. I know a lot about you so you can just ask some…" but before she could finish Kushina began question her future daughter in law.

"Well, why is that you and Naruto 'hooked up'? I thought the Terumis left for Kiri after the fall of Uzu."

Mei nodded "we did, but you have heard of the bloodline purges happening in Kiri"

In realization, Kushina understood what Mei was saying "So what happened?"

Mei sighed "Well, 7 years ago when I was 17, Kiri shinobi attacked my clan compound which was just outside of the outskirts of Kiri. We were severely outnumbered, but we fought back. I thought I was going to die that day, but luckily, Naruto-kun was in the area and in a couple of minutes, and he had wiped out all those bloodline hating basterds."

Again Kushina was hugging her son's unconscious body "OH my little Naruto-kun is a hero" she squealed, and Mei couldn't help but smile at his mother's reaction.

"Yes he was, and so after that he helped the rest of the bloodline clans get out of Kiri's range and organized them into the rebel bloodline faction" Mei continued. "However he couldn't stay since he was a leaf-nin, and it would be considered an act of war if he did any more to help. So after he did that, he left, but I went with him to help him with some of his training and he helped me get stronger and I guess you can figure out the rest."

"So what exactly did you show Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked, as she was very interested in what her son had been doing on his 9 year journey through the elemental nations.

Mei frowned slightly, but she still had on a warm smile, which Kushina found slightly creepy "Well, I can't tell you. Only Naruto-kun can, as he always says…  
>but Kushina finished the sentence for her.<p>

"A ninja's greatest weapon is surprise" which Mei agreed to, since it was probably the most deadly and most forgotten techniques used by ninja's these days.

For the next couple of hours, Kushina and Mei had small talk on less important subjects like their hair and other girly like things. Kushina may have been a tom boy when she was little, but she still had a female side she needed to express.

It was not until Naruto woke up in his mother's lap did the mood change. "Hi Kaa-san" he said looking up at his mom.

Kushina looked down at her son and cradled his face like a mother would do for a newborn child. "Oh my little Naruto-kun I missed you so much" she said softly, which made Naruto blush slightly.

"Yah, well I'm back" he then looked at Mei "how long have I been out for?"

Mei shrugged "probably an hour or two, and I must say I really like your kaa-san"

Naruto then looked around the living room "hey where's my imouto?"

Kushina perked up slightly as she had completely forgotten about her youngest daughter. "Oh shit!" she said and quickly got up from the couch trying to find the time.

Naruto looked at his mother inquisitively "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Kasumi is doing her genin exam today… what's the time" Kushina said while looking for a clock. When she had found one she sighed in relief, as it wouldn't be over for another 30 minutes, so she had enough time to get to the academy. "Thank Kami! We got 30 minutes"

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Kasumi was waiting for her turn for the ninjutsu part of the exam. Like her mom, she had taken up the tom boy look that she was famous for, except she took it to the extreme. She long orange undershirt, which had the Senju symbol on the right shoulder and over that, was a sleeveless black vest which had the red Uzumaki swirl on the back. She wore dark shinobi pants with white bandaging around her thighs and ankles and the dark blue ninja sandals. She kept her kunai pouch on her left thigh and she wore a black headband around her neck waiting to put her new Konoha black guard on it.

A little while ago, a background check was done on Kushina, her mother, and it was found out that the Nindaime Hokage had a child with an Uzamaki girl like his brother, and that child gave birth to Kushina. This then helped to explain her amazingly good water nature, and also made her, after Tsuande, heir to the Senju clan.

She stood at 5 foot, which was slightly taller then everyone in her class except Shino, and had long reddish blonde hair, which like her mom's was very long, reaching down to her ankles. She also had her father piercing blue eyes, which if she stared at you long enough with, she found you would start shaking in fear.

However it was different then the 'Sasuke fan girl' group who all had long hair because some rumor got out that he liked it. Personally she thought the boy couldn't like anything. She also had three whisker marks on each check which some people thought were cute and others thought were the sign of the Kyuubi.

Everyone knew she was the jinchuuriki of the nine tails. It was no secret that she was and some people, mostly civilians, thought she was in the incarnate of the fox. Still it wasn't enough to make her into a village beat toy, because that was the minority, but they still exist. Most just didn't talk about it, and some tried to worship her. She just thought those people were stupid, and she personal thought it was better not to bring light to the subject.

Next to her sat her best friend Masaki Uchiha, who was reading very quietly next to her, like any good Uchiha would. Except she was reading a more adult humored comic book, not to the extent of the Icha Icha series, but still pretty bad. However she kept her nose from bleeding was a wonder.

Like all Uchihas, she had long black hair, reaching down to her butt, but she had a bang going down her left shoulder. Her eyes were dark and she stood about inch shorter then Kasumi. She wore a light blue Uchiha shirt, because like her friend, she would not be seen in a dress like a 'Sasuke fan girl'. She wore short shinobi pants which were white, but she covered her legs with black wrappings, and on her left arm.

Unlike her aunt, who was Mikoto, she felt that Sasuke was living in the past Uchiha clan, where you 'had' to be better than everyone else and you 'were' the best. She didn't want anything to do with him, but she promised her aunt that she would try to get him out of his little funk.

"So Kasumi" Masaki asked still looking down at her book. "Doing anything after this"

Kasumi shook her head "No, but I want some lunch"

"Yeah this is really boring. I say we get some lunch after we get the headband and suffer from our parents hugs and then go spare or something" Masaki said while turning the page of her comic.

"That's very womanly of you two, but that's what you get for acting like boys" a voice said from across the room, which made Kasumi growl.

"Shut it Haruno before I rip all that pink hair from your skull and shove it up your flat ass!" Kasumi yelled at her.

The said person was a 4 foot 9 pink headed civilian by the name of Sakura Haruno. She had nicely kept blinding pink hair and a voice that could break eardrums. She wore a red shinobi dress as they were called and was the definition of 'Sasuke fan girl'.

"Yah you would say something like that fox" she said venomously at her.

This just made Sakura's point more valid when she started growling even louder, and just like a fox, but before she could retort, Sakura was called in to do her test.

"God I hate that bitch" Kasumi muttered under her breath. She never liked being called the kyuubi, and when she was, that said person would wake up 2 days later with many bruises and missing teeth.

Masaki closed her book since she knew Kasumi would rant about this and that would make her lose focus. Masaki knew full well that Kasumi had just passing chakra control in the class because of all her extra chakra. Kushina had asked her to make sure Kasumi be fully focused on the exam, and in return, she would make sure the two of them were put on the same team.

"Kasumi, she doesn't get it, so don't waste your time. With our luck she will die on her first genin mission and we will be rid of her." This made Kasumi grin at the thought as she thought of all the times that Sakura and her had been at each other's neck.

A couple of minutes later the door to the classroom, and Kasumi was called in.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Iruka Sensei, the brown haired ponytailed sensei was very tired and annoyed after watching so many genin do all of the jutsu. Even with all the new requirements that the hokage had made, so many still passed.

"You know Iruka, we have a lot of genin passing this year" Mizuki said as he went down the list of all the genin.

Mizuki was a long white haired chunin, who wore his headband like a bandanna around his head.

Iruka sighed "yah, but I bet only half of them are going to really get anywhere as ninja"

Mizuki nodded and then looked down at the next name of the list, and his smile faded just a little bit. Iruka caught notice of this as Kasumi walked into the room and sighed at his partner's ignorance.

"Alright Kasumi" Iruka said kindly to the little Namikaze, "Let's see a **henge no jutsu (transformation technique)"**

Kasumi nodded, and 2 seconds later she appeared as Iruka, and he nodded in approval.

"Good, now do a** Kawarimi no jutsu (body replacement)**"

Again, she had no difficulties with this jutsu and she replaced herself with the log and back again.

Iruka nodded in approval "alright, now I got this memo from your father"

Mizuki frowned when he said this, because like most fox haters, they didn't believe Kasumi was the Yondaime's daughter. "Iruka we can't show favoritism to our students" he said. Mizuki knew perfectly well that she wouldn't be able to do a normal clone technique, and he honestly did not want her to pass.

Iruka frowned at his college "you know the circumstances so Kasumi, do a **kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu) **please"

"How many Iruka-sensei?" Kasumi asked

Iruka shrugged "I guess 10 would be good" he said and a couple seconds later, 10 more Kasumis were in the room, all of them solid.

"Very good Kasumi, you pass, now Mizuki, give her the head band"

Kasumi approached the Mizuki, and he grudgingly gave her the headband. She knew that Mizuki didn't like her, but seriously, the guy was a ninja. He should know a little fuinjutsu.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Naruto, Mei and Kushina were walking towards the academy, and Naruto was getting way too much attention from the populace.

First everyone saw either Mei's giant cleavage or Naruto's giant cleaver sword, which then led them to see Naruto, then they saw Naruto with Kushina, and for once in living memory, the civilians were able to piece together the obvious. Naruto Namikazee was back in Konoha.

Many of the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes, as not only was he good looking, but he was part of the heir to the Uzumaki clan, heir to the Namikaze clan, which was more of a merchant branch family of the Senju, who owned the majority of the businesses in Konoha, and if Tsuande and Kushina died, he would be the heir to also the Senju clan.

Kushina had told Naruto about his relationship to the Nindaime, which he was quite excited about, but now he would have to call Tsuande his oba-san instead of his more preferred term obaa-san. She was only 10 years younger than Kushina, who was now 42 but somehow still looked 24, but she was still older then him, and it pissed her off a great deal since she two looked about 24.

He had a good relationship with Tsuande, even though they appeared to be at each other necks, unlike with Jiraiya, his god father. It's not that he didn't like him, because he found the man to be real funny, but he just didn't like the fact he was so closely associated with the super pervert of the world.

As they approached the academy, they could see the crowd of people that had gathered around the main doors, congratulating their kids on their success. Naruto tried to look through the crowd to see where his Imouto was, but then remembered the last time he had seen her was when she was 3.

"Damn, it's sad I don't even know what my imouto looks like" Naruto said.

"You know back in Kiri, you would have had to kill your own classmates to be made genin. I guess this seems a bit more… civil" Mei said to Naruto and then turned to Kushina "Kushina has Nasumi even done her test yet?"

Kushina shook her head "No she isn't done I know for a fact that she would…"

But before she could say anything further a loud boom came from the front doors of the academy and standing in all of her glory was Kasumi.

"YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE!" Kasumi shouted so that everyone from Suna could faintly hear her in the wind. "IM A NINJA AND IM GOING TO KICK SOME MAJOR-"

"NASUMI!" Kushina yelled at her daughter, to get both her attention and to make sure she didn't say what she was about to say in public, but of course, Kasumi had inherited that troublemaker side.

"ASS!" which was by far the loudest of all, even loud enough for even Orochimaru, who was underground at the time, to ask 'who said that'

For a minute everyone thought Kushina was going to punish her daughter, but then they remembered it was what Uzumamkis did so they pushed the outburst aside and went on congratulating their kids.

Kasumi turned to face her kaa-san holding up her headband, but when she saw Naruto she completely forgot about becoming a genin.

"ANIKI!" Kasumi screamed and ran full speed towards Naruto, but before impact Naruto stuck out his hand to stop the ongoing collision, but Kasumi was still running.

"Now we shouldn't kill our siblings" Naruto said playfully to Kasumi. 'Damn, she looks just like kaa-san, but her hair has part of dad's in it' Naruto thought. 'When the boys go after to her… I'm going to make them all suffer, maybe Mei will help me'

Kasumi look into her brother's blue eyes, which were just like her own and she kept on trying to jump into his arms. "Aniki… let… me… up!" she screamed, since all she wanted to do at that moment was hug her brother.

But before she could make another push, Naruto had grab on to Kasumi and pulled her up, on his own free will, and cradled her in his arms like a baby.

"Ah look at you" he cooed as she ruffled her reddish blonde hair. "You look like a little fox"

Kushina was horrified; she had forgotten to tell Naruto about Kasumi's little deal about being called… it.

Kasumi's eyes widened as she heard her brother say that "what did you say" she asked, hoping beyond kami he didn't say what she thought he said.

Naruto looked confused at his Imouto "what I just said you looked like a fox" and he pulled down his ski mask to reveal his face.

Kasumi was about to cry and yell at him saying he couldn't be her aniki, but when she saw his face and the whisker marks on his cheeks Kasumi forgot all about her rage.

"See I got whiskers, you got whiskers" he then looked at Kushina "but Kaa-san doesn't. She aint special enough" he mused.

Kushina was still worried that Naruto might get killed by Kasumi after saying that, but once she looked at Kasumi's face, which was looking intently at Naruto's cheeks, she sighed in relief. 'Thank Kami Naruto got those or else… he might break a rib or two'

Kasumi touched one of the whisker marks on his cheek to make sure they were real, and when she felt that they were in fact, whisker marks she smiled. "Yah I guess I do" she said and pulled her head deeper into Naruto's chest.

Naruto just cradled his little sister, while Mei went to retrieve the headband, which Kasumi had dropped at the academy entrance when she saw Naruto.

On her way to get it, a couple of the fathers and mothers were looking at her with both lust and jealously.

'Damn… she is smoking' one guy thought while his wife behind him was wondering what she ate to get such a body.

When she bent over to retrieve the headband, half the dads were blown away in spurts of blood, while the other half fell to the ground, blood running down their nose. When Mei saw this, she chuckled to herself.

'And I wasn't even trying' she mused as she walked by to Naruto.

Hearing the presence of another person Kasumi looked up to Mei and her first reaction went a little something like this.

"Aniki that broad has my headband!" she proclaimed pointing an excusing figure at Mei.

Naruto chuckled slightly while Mei mused at Kasumi's reaction. "Um Kasumi-chan, that 'broad' is my fiancé and your future aneki"

At this Kasumi hand dropped unceremoniously to the ground as her brother said that this woman was his fiancée. She then turned to Naruto with that puppy eyed look that every girl gives when they want to know something "but I'm still your favorite right?" Kasumi asked

"Of course you're his favorite" Mei said, as she was very good at getting people to either love her or absolutely loathe her.

Kasumi then turned to Mei with the same puppy dog eyes "really?"

Mei nodded "yes really." She then focused her attention back on Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun, let me hold Kasumi-chan as I do believe it's my turn"

After she said that Kasumi squealed and turned to Naruto and whispered to him, even though it was still audibly to everyone "I like her already"

As Naruto handed Kasumi to Mei, and Mei handed the headband to Naruto, he wrapped it around Kasumi's neck, whose back he was facing.

"I like it on your neck" Naruto stated as he looked at his fine handiwork. "I'll give your first genin lesson; either have your headband around your forehead, around your neck or on your sleeve, but never have it like a headband"

Kasumi then turned to Naruto and saluted playfully in Mei's arms "don't worry Naruto-kun, I promise to never look like a slutty kunoichi ever"

"Kasumi, language" Kushina said, but they all knew she didn't mean it. She just said it so the parents walking by wouldn't think that she tolerated it.

Naruto just chuckled at Kasumi's response and ruffled her hair "now that sounds like a Uzumaki to me"

Thanks : ) and put this as a review so you can argue a point- and please no disliking without back up as to why you don't like it.


	2. Family

_Hey guys, another chapter, and I guess you like it. Remember, the more you like, the more ill update. _

_Reviews make me happy, and the best part is, you dont even have to log in : ) _

Chapter 2- Family

The Naruto and Mei were sitting with Kushina on the porch overlooking the Namikaze training ground, watching Nasumi and Masaki train. Being a rich family on the Namikaze side, they had their own estate located behind the Hokage monument. They also had an apartment in the town, since it was a long way from the estate to the main town, but since Minato could just teleport, he didn't care. However for Kushina and Kasumi, it was… annoying.

Kasumi dodged an uppercut that Masaki had thrown at her, and tried to slice kick Masaki off balance from below. It was obvious that Kasumi was the stronger of the two, but damn Masaki was nimble.

She was able to just jump up and back away 3 yards away from Kasumi, landing on her hands, and then falling back into a crouching position, waiting for Kasumi's next strike.

Naruto watched his sister fight and he could say he was proud. Sure she wasn't ANBU at age 8 like he was, but Naruto had made sure that she wasn't.

Naruto had always wanted for his younger sister to have a normal childhood, have fun and enjoy the better things in life. Naruto was pushed into the ANBU because he was born during the third shinobi war, and Konoha desperately needed shinobi.

"Alright Kasumi, Masaki" Kushina called from her seat, "It's time to stop and get ready for dinner"

Kasumi looked to her mother and groaned "okay, Kaa-san!"

"Am I eating here tonight?" Masaki asked. It was normal for her parents to come to the Namikaze estate for dinner4 or 5 times a week, along with her aunt Mikoto and her eldest son Itachi.

"Yah, so you got to wash up" Kushina yelled "because I can smell you from here"

Kasumi smirked "but I smell so nice when I'm sweating"

Kushina just shrugged at her daughter's response "well it wouldn't say nice, it just smells better than the Pink Banshee"

Like her daughter, Kushina had her arch nemesis, which was the pinkete of the civilian counsel, Haruka Haruno. Like her daughter, Haruka played the role of the over perfumed house wife, who tried to get with men for their money, reputation and looks.

It also didn't help since Haruka had a biased opinion about Kasumi and Kushina, thinking that Kushina was actually the Kyuubi and Kasumi was her hell spawn. Of course that theory didn't work when she thought about Naruto, who when the last time she saw him could only say "damn, whose the hotshot?"

Kasumi and Masaki ran inside to get ready, since they both were excited to show off their new headbands to their families.

"So whens tou-san gonna be back?" Naruto asked Kushina

"Probably in a couple of minutes" Kushina said then taking a look at her watch "I guess I should start making dinner"

Unlike most noble houses, the Namikazes did not have a million servants to cook for them. Both Kushina and Minato being Ninjas, they believed that those trivial tasks should either be done by them, or their clones… and sometimes their children…. Only sometimes. It builds character.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Minato, the yellow flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, the only man in all of Konoha unaffected by the Icha Icha series written by his sensei, was walking back home from his negotiations with Kumo.

Minato had long spiky blonde hair with two side bangs that ran around the sides of his face. His face was very angular, and with his striking blue eyes, that both of his kids had inherited, he seemed to just emanate power. He wore the normal jonin attire, with the exception of his two black armguards and his signature white flame coat with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage on the back.

Next to him was his sensei, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, one of the members of the sannin and the infamous super pervert and writer of the Ichi Ichi series.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist- length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder- length bands that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. For clothing he wore short green shirt kimono with matching green shinobi pants. Underneath he wore mesh armor and also wore a red cloak with two simple yellow circles with his toad summoning contract on the back.

And following behind them was the second teammate of Minato's sensei, Tsunade Senju the slug princess, one of the members of the sannin and known as the greatest med-nin in the elemental countries.

She had light brown eyes and waist length straight blonde hair that was done into two ponytails behind her back. On her forehead she had a violet rhombus mark which was also known as the yin seal. She wore a sleeveless kimono tided down to her waist by a broad dark bluish obi. The color of the obi matched the color of her pants and she wore high heeled sandals.

As the three figures walked into the Namikaze estate, they could hear voices coming from inside, which made Jiraiya smile perversely.

"Oh I wonder if Mikoto and Kushina could help me with my researc-AHHH!"

Jiraiya shrieked in pain as Minato slapped the back of his sensei's head in annoyance and Tsunade went down for his jewels.

"Sensei, seriously" Minato said, slightly annoyed.

"You god damn pervert, you deserve twice that, but since I'm in a good mood" Tsunade said smiling evilly "you'll get triple"

Suddenly they heard snickering from a nearby tree which made Minato look up, since Tsuande and Jiraiya were two busy with Jiraiya's punishment.

Minato smiled at who he saw "so how long has it been Naruto"

Naruto smiled at his Tou-san "I think maybe 9 years, haven't been counting." Naruto was wearing his normal attire (described in chapter 1) with the exception of the cleaver sword, which no one could currently find, and the ski mask was down.

"of course you haven't" Minato smirked and looked down at the two sannins, where Jiraiya was currently being beaten into the ground in a headlock with Tsunade screaming that he was an insensitive pervert, especially when the husband of the girl he was talking about was right next to him.

"So you wanna watch" Naruto asked while jumping down silently from the tree.

Minato shrugged "nah, let's go inside"

So the two blondes walked to the Namikaze estate leaving the two god parents to figure out that they were ditched.

Minato ruffed the hair on his son's head "so how've you been?"

Naruto "I've been good"

"Got a girl friend?"

"Fiancé"

Minato's eyes perked up when he heard the answer to Naruto's question "What's her name?"

"Mei Terumi, she's from Kiri and part Uzumaki"

"Does Kushina-chan like her?"

"Yep, they've been talking nonstop"

"How about Kasumi-chan?"

"I guess she does"

The two of them approached the entrance to the estate and walked inside, where Naruto was immediately pounced on by Kasumi, to the amusement of Minato.

"Tou-san, I got the headband" Kasumi screamed in Naruto's face while Minato was holding in his laughs.

"Hey imouto, tou-san is over there" Naruto said.

Kasumi, who got out of here blind joy looked at Naruto and blushed in embarrassment "oh, sorry for calling you tou-san"

Naruto stood up, cradling Kasumi in his arms "eh, whatever" he said, ruffling her hair at the same time.

Kasumi then turned to Minato "Tou-san I passed" she said showing Minato the headband around her neck.

Minato chuckled lightly at the excitement of his daughter, "oh I heard and great job" he said.

"Minato, Naruto, Kasumi!" Kushina yelled from the kitchen "dinner is ready"

The three of them walked into the dining room, but not without Minato giving Naruto a small pouch of money with a note saying 'thanks for taking the hit.'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Sitting at the dining room table was Minato Namikaze, Isshin Uchiha, Asuka Uchiha, Kushina Namikaze, Mikoto Uchiha, Kasumi Namikaze, Masaki Uchia, Jiraiya, Tsuande, Naruto Namikaze, and Mei Terumi all in that order.

Mikoto was like an older version of Maski, with long black hair and the same dark eyes that all Uchihas had. She wore an Uchiha flak jacket, which was dark blue with the Uchiha fan on the back and had her headband attached to her left shoulder. Underneath she had a long sleeved crimson shirt and dark blue shinobi pants. Even though she was retired, she wore the basic Uchiha uniform since she was the clan head.

Isshin was the father of Masaki and Mikoto's brother. He had short black hair which was spiky in the back and a scar underneath his left eye. He had a genial smile on his face which was different to many other Uchihas who were mostly serious. He had his Konoha headband on his forehead and wore the basic Uchiha police outfit, which he became a head of after Fugaku died.

His wife Asuka Uchiha wore her long black hair in a ponytail behind her head. She wore the normal ANBU attire, since she was on Kushina's ANBU squad, and they had grown quite close since they were on the same team and their daughters were good friends.

Everyone else looked exactly the same, except for Masaki who had tied her headband around her forehead, to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Minato and Isshin were talking about new changes they were going to institute for the academy, both believing that it needed to be more difficult, but not sure how to make it more standardized.

Asuka and Kushina were discussing past missions they had and new ones they could possibly be getting.

Mikoto was acting as the caring mother for Kasumi and Masaki, where she was helping Kasumi learn how to eat properly, because she knew that Kushina wouldn't teach such a meaningless skill, and scolding Masaki for reading those adult comics, which Jiraiya was trying to get a peek at.

Tsunade was glaring at Jiraiya's antics and talking to Naruto and Mei, who she seemed to like. At first Tsunade thought that Naruto had taken up to Jiraiya's sense of woman, but quickly realized that wasn't the case.

_**Flashback**_

Tsunade walked into the estate with a lumbering Jiraiya following suit, and headed into the dining room where Tsunade screamed in delight when she saw Naruto.

She rushed over to where Naruto was sitting and picked him up and started hugging him with her inhuman strength, and if Naruto wasn't so used to this from his mother, probably would have died.

"Oh look my little cousin is back" she squealed.

"Yah I am obaa-san but—AHH" Naruto said before Tsunade had smacked him.

"I'm not your grandma Naruto. I'm your aunt" she scolded him, before she focused her eyes on Mei, who was chuckling at the scene. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Mei "Naruto who is this?"

"Oh that's my fiancée Mei" Naruto answered.

Tsunade examined the girl with a calculating look 'well she is a ninja, but damn she looks like a broad' Tsunade thought, as Jiraiya walked into the scene.

"Ah Naruto my boy you got yourself a beautiful young broad" Jiraiya proclaimed and started to sniffle in pride "you've taken my advice I see, a pervert like your old sensei"

Mei looked at Jiraiya with an evil look "Oh I would rather you not call me a broad" and she approached Jiraiya with evil eyes "or else I'll kill you." Mei then put her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and he started to whimper in pain "ok"

_**Flashback end **_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Later that night, after Kasumi was sent to bed and the Uchihas had left to go back to their compound, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Mei and Naruto were sitting in the family room. The feeling in the air was a little more serious than it once was.

Mei was leaning against Naruto on the couch with Tsunade. Jiraiya had taken up the old armchair which Kasumi had the nerve to label 'the chair of the great ero-sannin!' Kushina and Mianto were on the opposite corner couch.

"So Naruto" Minato asked "how is that seishingan (soul eye) of yours going?"

Naruto looked at his father, but his blue eyes had changed to match that of a 3 tomoe sharingan, except his was blue. The next second it changed so it changed into a three pronged bladed shuriken with three circles in between the edges. "It's been good"

It appeared after Naruto was born that the Uzumaki, when turned into jinchuuriki, developed a kekkei genkai which could suppress the youki of the bijuu. Kushina had developed her chakra chains, which were deadly as they could easily hold the Kyuubi down when Kushina was at full strength and absorbed the youki and transfer it as chakra to Kushina.

When Naruto was younger they had seen one tomoe in his eye, they had concluded that something was going on. They knew Naruto had inherited the fast healing and resistance of the Kyuubi, being born from a jinchuuriki, but he had also somehow developed a way to suppress the kyuubi's youki.

Naruto had said the night that he had unlocked the eye; he met someone in his mindscape, who he couldn't hear the name of who had explained what he could do with the eye.

It allowed Naruto to attack the soul of a person using either mental attacks or physical attacks, and since bijuu's possessed an incomplete soul, those attacks were deadly.

Naruto then held out his hand and to everyone's shocked expression except Mei, the same clever like sword appeared into his hand.

"Wo, that's one big sword" Kushina commented, as it made hers look like a kunai.

"Damn that clever is as big as Tsunade's cleavage" Jiraiya commented, which had earned him a growl from the said woman.

"So what can it do?" Minato asked, intrigued by the sword.

Naruto shrugged "you know my deal, I don't tell, you find out"

Kushina turned to Mei "was he like that when he met you"

Mei smiled "not just when I met him, every day I was with him he wouldn't explain what he did unless he wanted to teach me"

Naruto looked sheepishly at Mei "Well I'm sorry for being a good ninja"

"Alright since you won't tell us what you can do" Minato said, as he knew that Naruto was very serious about keeping his secrets, secret "will you learn my rasengan and flying thunder god jutsu?"

The last time Minato had offered to teach Naruto this was when he was 10, but he had declined, saying that before he would learn his signature moves, he would create his own signature attack and his own space time travel technique.

Naruto nodded "yes I will, I have come up with my own space time ninjutsu"

Minato then took out two scrolls and threw them at Naruto, who caught them with ease "alright then, but there is a price. You got to teach the rasengan to Kasumi after her first C rank mission"

Kushina then looked at her husband "Minato-kun, shouldn't Kasumi come up with her own technique like Naruto?"

"I don't think she can" Naruto said, which got a questioning glare from Mei, who thought Naruto would ever say something ill about his sister. "As long as she has the Kyuubi inside of her, it will be hard for her to really concentrate and make her own technique"

"Naruto-kun I don't think your being fair—"Tsunade began, but Jiraiya butted in.

"I must agree with Naruto on this one. Like Kushina when she had the nine tails, Kasumi has a hard time learning boring things, and creating something like the rasengan would take her 10 times as long as any normal person" Jiraiya said

Naruto nodded "It's not like I don't think Kasumi isn't smart enough to do it, I'm just saying she lacks the concentration." Then Naruto turned to Kushina "I mean for the first 12 years you were my mother, you could barely sit down without moving, and now you're able to sit perfectly still"

Kushina blushed slightly, and no one could disagree with Naruto with that.

"Well on to another subject" Jiraiya said taking the scroll and trying to act epic when he opened it. "Time for you to sign the toad contrac-"

"I got a summons already" Naruto said bluntly which made Jiraiya fall down anime style and Minato looked inquisitively at his son.

"Naruto, toads are one of the strongest summons. There must be a reason why you felt the one you chose the one you did"

Naruto nodded "well as you know there are various types of summons" and then Naruto started undoing the black wrappings on his left arm. "You have small summons like pigeons, which are fairly weak but very useful for gathering information. Then there are regular summons which are versatile for both combat and information. Large summons which are great at fighting not so at being sneaky. Then there are summons that you, Tsuande, and Orochimaru have which are known as legendary summons."

When Naruto finished unwrapping the black bandages on his arm, Jiraiya turned stock white at what he saw, while the others looked at it very, curiously.

On Naruto's arm was a black dragon that went from his elbow down to his wrist, with the dragon's tail circling his upper arm. The head was on his hand, with its mouth closed, but something gave the impression, that it could be opened.

"Then there is mine"

"How did you get that?" Jiraiya asked flabbergasted, while Minato looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean what so special about that summon?" Minato asked.

"I signed the dragon contract, and the reason why Jiraiya is so shocked to see someone have it, is because no one has ever been able to sign the contract before" Naruto then started re wrapping his arm "the other 5000 suitors all died"

"You risked your life for a summons!" Kushina yelled at her son.

Naruto shrugged "yep, that part of it made the experience fun"

Kushina slapped her head in Naruto's recklessness, but wasn't going to say anything, because she knew she would have probably down the same when she was his age.

"Well then that explains your bingo book listing" Tsunade said, causing everyone to look at her, even Naruto.

"I'm in the bingo book?" Naruto said sheepishly.

Tsuande looked at everyone in surprise "don't tell me you guys haven't been looking at it?"

"Well I got kage stuff" Minato said sheepishly.

"I got a daughter and ANBU work" Kushina said slightly embarrassed.

"I don't check" Naruto said

"And I have my research" Jiraiya finished.

Tsunade slapped her head in annoyance "well then take a look, at first I was surprised to see the listing, but then I figured he was just like his dad." Tsunade then took out a green book with the tittle self-updating bingo book and laid it on the table.

"Alright now all we have to do is look you up" Tsuande said, and a couple of seconds later Naruto's page came up, which was right next to his father's.

Naruto Namikaze, also known as the Tempest dragon or the cleaver- SS- class

Run on word of mouth

Reward 100 million ryo … dead

Naruto eyes perked up when he saw his name "well I'm doing well" which everyone in the room nodded to.

"Oh my little baby is a SS-class ninja" Kushina said letting a lone tear escape her eyes "I'm so proud"

"Good job son, one day you'll get to 120 just like you tou-san" Minato said grinning at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here" Tsunade asked "your son is worth 100 million ryo!"

"I know this calls for celebration" Kushina cheered.

Tsunade just slapped her head "forget it" then she turned to Mei "now let's see your listing" and a second later, they had found Mei's listing.

Mei Terumi S-class

Run on sight

Reward 75 million ryo

Mei pouted "aww I thought I was higher" and Naruto patted her back.

"You'll get there" he said trying to make her happy again, because the one time he had seen her mad, was a bad time. And it took a lot to make her mad, but when she was, no one was safe.

"So, Naruto's finance is skilled" Jiraiya commented as he looked at the bounty "this is interesting"

Kushina looked at Mei, with a little more interest this time "do you mind me asking, what you can do?"

Mei smiled at Kushina "well unlike Naruto I can share as I'm quite proud of what I can do"

"Mei I don't think you should, after all a ninja always nee-"but Naruto was cut off when she had covered his mouth with her hand.

"As I was saying" Mei began while Naruto had stopped talking, knowing that Mei was getting her way, like she always did, "aside from my inherited Uzumaki endurance, charka reserves and finjutsu potency, I inherited two kekkei genkais"

Everyone's eyes widened "two kekkei genkais?" Jiraiya asked, again flabbergasted.

"Yes I can do both the **Yoton** (lava release) and **Futton **(boil release)" Mei said.

"That's quite impressive, and from looking at your bingo book record, I can guess you are very skillful with them" Minato said, which Mei nodded to.

"Yes, I'm not much of a genjutsu user or kenjutsu, although Naruto-kun is teaching me. I am much more of a ninjutsu user, varying from all ranges"

Kushina's eyes perked up "I thought ninjutsu users were more long range mid-range fighters and have a good deal of knowledge in fuinjutsu?"

Mei smiled at her mother in law "have you ever tried to touch lava?"

After hearing that, no one doubted that Mei was defiantly going to be touch, because not only did she posse the immense amount of charka to use those moves, she had the skill.

"Well then are you interested of joining Konoha?" Minato asked, hoping that he might be able to add her to his ranks, since he was a kage after all, and she was defiantly powerful.

Mei smiled at Minato "well I thought that was made clear when I came with Naruto, but I do hope that I'm not made a genin"

"Nonsense" Kushina said "Well put you on my ANBU team with me and Asuska"

"Kushina-chan you didn't ask-"Mianto began, but one looked from Kushina made him shut up,

"Well do you accept?" Kushina asked.

Mei nodded "well its better than being genin"

"Speaking of positions" Jiraiya turned to Minato "I don't think we told Naruto where he is needed"

"Oh I figured that out a while ago" Naruto said smiling deviously at his god parent "and I will take the role as Kasumi jonin sensei"

"Now wait just a minute!" Tsunade said looking directly at Minato. "Minato, you can't be serious about letting Naruto being a jonin. He has a 100 million bounty on his head"

Minato just shrugged "so, that means my daughter will be extra safe"

Tsuande however wasn't going to lose this one, she knew Naruto would make a good sensei for Kasumi, but he was way too powerful and that would put the genin he led at risk. "Minato, I'm not denying Naruto's skill, but people will go after him. 100 million is a lot of money"

"Actually Tsunade I think it's better that we do put two highly prized people together" Jiraiya said. "Kasumi is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, strongest of the bijuu. She alone commands a lot of power just by having that thing inside of her. Not to mention that she is also part of the Senju, Namikaze and Uzumaki clans"

"And besides" Mei said "with Naruto's kekkei genkai, he can control the youki if Kasumi goes out of control, and maybe she can unlock the seishingan"

Minato looked at Mei "how do you know Kasumi has it?"

"Her eyes are the same as Naruto-kun's, the same blue. You may share the same eye color with both Naruto-kun and Kasumi-chan, but I could almost see the tomoe when I picked Kasumi up when she saw Naruto-kun"

This surprised Naruto "I didn't notice, all I was looking at was her hair"

Mei smiled at her fiancé "well, you were always a sucker for long hair" she commented.

"Well that just adds to the reason why Naruto should be her Sensei" Kushina said, causing Tsuande to sigh.

"Alright I give." Tsunade then turned murderously at Naruto "but if I find out that she dies while you're with her I swear to kami, you will pay"

Naruto wasn't fazed by this at all "That aint happening"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X


	3. Council and Teams

_All chapters revised thanks to review…. But if someone wants to beta read, just PM me or something. _

Chapter 3- Council and Teams.

Naruto was walking Kasumi to her first day as a genin to the academy. Naruto had added the Senju symbol to his right shoulder, since now, he was in fact a Senju. He still wore his black flak jacket, which really stood out from the regular green jonin one. His ski mask was down and, to just make people stare, he had his cleaver sword attached to his back.

Kasumi was jumping up and down as she walked alongside Naruto heading to the academy. She wore sleeveless red Uzumaki shirt with an orange swirl on the back. She wore a black band around her right arm, with the Senju symbol on it, and around her neck she had her forehead protector, tied with a blood red headband. She also had very short black shinobi pants which were skin tight and tied down at the knees with white bandages. Mei had gotten her a pair of arm and leg guards, which were covered up by black cloth on the arms.

"Hey Aniki?" Kasumi asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at his little sister and smiled "what is it?"

"Do you know whose going to be on my first genin team?"

Naruto shrugged, since he wasn't sure who would be on her, and his genin team. He suspected maybe Masaki, but other than that, he didn't know. However, he did hear that this year's genin had a large amount of clan heirs, which included the Nara, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Aburame, Akimich and Inuzuka, not to mention two Uchihas and Kasumi.

"I can't say I do"

Kasumi pouted slightly "but I know tou-san would tell you"

Naruto just ruffled his little sister's hair "Kasumi, the teams are still being discussed but for now it's a secret"

Kasumi grinned at her brother "secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone" she rhymed.

Naruto nodded "yah, I don't like secrets"

When the two of them reached the academy, Naruto was quick to examine all of the genin arriving for the briefing. Kasumi had run over to her friend Masaki, who looked exactly the same as yesterday, and was with her mother.

From the genin that were entering, Naruto could already tell that only 25% of them would get through the genin exam. Naruto himself knew that the academy only taught the bare minimum, and to really pass as a genin, you had to train outside of the academy. By activating his seishingan, which like a naturally born sharingan used almost no chakra, he was able to see the amount reserves that the genin had.

Almost all had almost no chakra reserves, but enough to get through the three basic jutsus without feeling to tired. He noticed that both Kasumi and Masaki had way over the average, which was very common for clan genins, as they trained at very early age and relentlessly.

Naruto sighed, as when he was their age, most genins were hardened veterans by their 10th mission. 'It seems that peace brings a false sense of security' Naruto thought to himself.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

At the council chambers, Minato sat at the head of the long table that took up most of the space. He was flanked by Tsunade, who took charge as the Senju clan head, and Mikoto, who was the Uchiha clan head.

It wasn't that they were better than any of the other clans; it was just that both the Uchiha and the Senju were the founding clans of Konoha, and thus, they sat next to the Hokage.

Next to Tsunade was Kushina, who wore her Uzumaki flak jacket, with the Senju symbol on the right shoulder.

Next to Kushina was Asuma Sarutobi, who after his father's death became the new clan head. Asuma had short spiky black hair and beard, which went well with his usually lit cigarette, as both he and his father were known to like smoking. He wore the regular jonin attire, and although, he was going to be a jonin sensei, he was still going to run the clan as normal. He also had a white sash tied to his waist with the kanji for fire on it, symbolizing his status as a member of the twelve guardian ninja.

Next to Asuma was Shikaku Nara, who was most defiantly the most analytical and ingenious out of anyone on the council. He had dark hair tied into a pony tail behind his head and sported a goatee. On the right side of his face he had two scars as well as pierced ears. He wore the normal jonin attire, and was infamously known for his downright laziness.

Next to Shikaku, was one of his partners and clan heads, Choza Akimichi. Choza is a rather large man with long red hair and markings on his cheeks, which is a common trait for those in the Akimichi clan. He also wears a samurai life outfit, over a black suit, which is then complete with armor with the kanji for food on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and a piece of cloth around his head, which replaced his forehead protector.

On the other side of the table next to Mikoto, was Hiashi Hyuga. He had long black hair and featureless white eyes of the Hyuga clan. He wore a traditional white robes and a dark cloak over his shoulders.

Next to Hiashi was Shibi Aburame. Shibi wore a high collared grey outfit, and on his back, he carries a gourd, most likely filled with insects. He also wore dark glasses to hide his eyes, and had spiky short black hair.

Next to Shibi Aburame was Inoichi Yamanaka. Inoichi has long blonde hair tied behind his head in a ponytail, but in the front his very spiky. He wore the traditional jonin attire, except for the red coat he wears over it.

After Inoichi was Tsume Inuzuka. She had very animalistic features, including her spiky brown hair and her vertical slit pupils. Underneath her eyes she had red fang markings, symbolizing her belonging to the Inuzuka clan. She wore the standard Konoha jonin attire.

Next to Tsume was Murakumo Kurama. He had dark brown hair that went behind his head, and reached his shoulders, and also had a short brown mustache. He wore grey robes, and on the back was the Kurama clan symbol.

On the other end of the table sat the civilian council, which only had 5 members not including the two village elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utantane.

"Alright then" Minato said as he went through all of his genin registrations. "Now that we got through those teams it's now time for the discussion for team 11"

"Who exactly will be heading the new team 11, as I was only aware of us having 10 jonin sensei?" Asuma asked, as he was aware of their only being 10 jonin, including himself.

"My son, Naruto will be" Minato announced, which got a couple of gasped from the civilian council, as the shinobi were already informed of his arrival.

Koharu looked at Minato with calculating eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Hokage-sama" Koharu said, "Why would you waste his talents as a jonin instructor? He would be much better used in the ANBU, as we all know his skills rival yours, or by now surpassed them"

Minato just smiled at her, even though he absolutely loathed the old woman. "Well, Naruto asked me if he could"

"It's not his decision to make Hokage-sama" Koharu said, as she did not like hearing that someone younger than her could ask the hokage to do something, while she just watched him do his thing.

Kushina glared at the old council member, as she did not like her, and unlike her husband, she would show it "I think it's fine if he does"

"And may I ask who would be his genin?" Homura asked.

"I decided that I would put my daughter Kasumi and Masaki Uchiha on his team. As for the thir-" but before Minato could finished, the council erupted into a yelling contest, or let's say, the civilians, Hiashi, and the two elders.

"Hokage sama, you are showing favoritism to your youngest daughter!" yelled one Haruka Haruno, who would rather have her daughter be on his team then on Kakashi's, since Naruto was clearly a better ninja. And also, Kakashi was known to be very hard during the evaluation exam, where no one as currently been able to pass.

Hiashi just glared at the hokage. His eldest daughter, who he honestly didn't really care about, was in this year's genin, and maybe if Naruto was her sensei, she would be stronger.

Minato just sighed, since he knew that this would most likely happen "Will you people shut up" Minato said in a dangerous low tone, which everyone could easily hear. He then went back to his normal smile as like nothing happened "you see, it is necessary for Naruto to be on Kasumi's team since she needs someone who has the ability to subdue a bijuu"

"Well Hokage-sama" Homura said "we'll just have that ANBU Tenzo do it, as he does posse the wood release, and put Naruto in the ANBU"

"While that does work, Naruto did ask to be her sensei" Kushina said.

Koharu just glared at the Uzumaki clan head "he doesn't ask to do something; he does what he told Kushina-san"

Kushina just glared back with as much intensity as Koharu "I'll tell you something Koharu-san. Like me, Naruto-kun doesn't take too kindly to being told to do something"

"It's not his place, he does what he is told and that's that" Koharu retorted.

"Do you want to fight him to decide what he does?" Tsunade butted in, as she was getting annoyed with this meeting since they started talking about team 1.

Koharu just glared at the Senju, but remained quiet, since she knew she wouldn't be able to beat him.

Minato, grateful that she had finally stopped complaining, said "all right then, now for the third member, I have taken on of Danzo's old ROOT members and put her on the team as well"

About 7 years ago, Minato had done a major investigation on Danzo, because he did not like having the old war hawk in his council. Through his investigation, his ANBU, which included Kushina, found his underground ROOT base. After discovering the ROOT, Minato had Danzo arrested and he studied what Danzo was doing down there.

He had found many children, most likely orphans from the third shinobi war, being trained as emotionless weapons because of their kekkei genkais or other traits. After he found this, Minato had to start sending the subjected kids through a training course to regain those emotions, which took them until they were around 9-12.

Those same kids then could choose whether to use the skills that Danzo had taught them, since by age 6 they had already reached chunin level, or to go into normal civilian life. All of them chose to become shinobi.

They were then integrated into genin squads when they reached age 12, where they would start a normal life.

"Now who would be the chosen member?" Koharu asked, as she was in favor of Danzo's ROOT.

"That would be Ayaka" Minato said, which made everyone in the council look at him.

"Hokage-sama out of all the ex-ROOT members, she has changed the least" Tsume said.

"Wouldn't it be better to put her on another squad, or keep her back a year?" Mikoto asked.

Minato shook his head "We all know that Ayaka is by far the most skilled out of that group, even if she lacks emotion. However she does posse some, and over time she will gain them back."

"I must agree with the Hokage on this one" Shikaku said, which caught the attention of everyone on the council, since Shikaku is almost always right. "We shouldn't stunt her growth as a shinobi just for the lack of emotion that others posse. We know she isn't normal like all of us, but she does posse enough where she can still maintain her humanity. And by being around others, she will most likely develop other emotions, most of them good"

"That if we want her to get her emotions back, as it is always better for a ninja to not have any" Hiashi said, which got a glare from Minato, as he was not a fan of the whole cage bird thing that Hiashi supported.

"Very well Hokage-sama" Homura said "if that is going to be your decision, then I guess we have little more to talk about"

"Agreed, council dismissed"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Naruto was walking towards the hokage tower to get the names of his genin team. He could have easily sunshined or use his space-time ninjutsu to teleport there, but he just wanted to walk. After just teleporting places, you get a nice feeling from just walking.

As he walked, he noticed a very familiar white haired jonin, who like him, was just enjoying the good weather outside.

Naruto swiftly made his way over to him, and started walking next to the said jonin.

The white haired jonin was reading an Icha Icha book, and seemed to be highly embarrassed in its contents.

"So Kakashi, still reading that smut I see" Naruto said, getting the attention of the white haired jonin.

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw Naruto walking next to him. Kakashi wore a ski mask over his face, and his headband was slung over his left eye so you couldn't see what was underneath it. Other than that, he wore the normal jonin outfit.

"Well, look who we have here" Kakashi mused.

Naruto smirked at Kakashi's comment "yes look, we have one totally bad ass ninja and a porn addict like yourself"

Not taking the comment to his liking, Kakashi used his most signature move "hmm, did you say something"

However Naruto was ready for this, as unlike Gai, he learned from his past mistakes "must be the wind"

Kakashi groaned, but remained silent, as he would not embarrass himself any further.

"So Kakashi, going to get your genin squad list?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, but I saw a black cat so I had to go the long way to the hokage tower" Kakashi said, putting on his most innocent smile.

Naruto grinned "I had the same problem. You see, I was just enjoying a nice walk when I lost track of the time"

"So, I'm guessing you're a jonin sensei now aren't you?" Kakashi asked which Naruto nodded too. Kakashi in turn sighed "ah well, it would have been nice to teach your little sister like I did with you, but you can't get everything you want"

The two of them just walked casually to the Hokage office, and entered, where they both looked at the face of a very annoyed Minato.

"Hey tou-san, sorry I'm late, but you see me and Kakashi were just talking when we remembered we had to come here" Naruto explained, which made Minato sigh, as Naruto could either be always punctual, or he could be as lazy and late as Kakashi.

"It's okay Naruto, by enough of that" Minato said, as he took out two folders, one with the number 7 and the other with the number 11 on it. Kakashi took the folder titled 7 and went through his contents in a matter of seconds.

"Alright I get one Sakura Haruno, one Sasuke Uchiha and one Sai" Kakashi mused as he went through the file.

Naruto in turn took the folder with team 11 on it and went through its contents. "Well I get Kasumi Namikaze, Masaki Uchiha, and Ayaka" Naruto then looked at his father "you gave me three girls"

At this Kakashi looked at Naruto's file and gave him one of his signature smiles "well, aren't you the lucky one" which made Naruto grimace, as he knew that what Kakashi was implying, and he didn't like it one bit.

Minato grinned slightly, "Yes, well on to a different matter" and his face suddenly became serious, which Kakashi took notice and stopped messing around with his porno book. "You both have ex-ROOT on your teams. Kakashi, I gave you Sai, who has almost completely regained emotion." Mianto then turned to Naruto "however, I gave you one that only just started to get back her feelings. Her skills are very high, but I need you to get her to open up"

At this Naruto nodded "I will tou-san"

Minato smiled at his son "yes well there is a small thing I forgot to mention" but before he could mention that small thing, two people entered the room.

The first was a light skinned boy with shirt dark hair, and a very weird smile on his face. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt which only covered everything above his abs and wore dark fingerless gloves. He also had normal dark shinobi pants and on his back he had a backpack and a katana strapped to it.

The other person was a girl with long blue hair tied behind her head in a ponytail. She wore a high colored black shirt that was opened up so you could see her face and the ski mask which was currently off. However, the shirt did not cover her mid-section, which was instead covered by mesh armor. On her right arm, she had a black sleeve that reached up to her elbow, which was wrapped in white bandages, and then continued, to her wrist. On the other arm, she had a long grey sleeve with a blue stripe that ran down the side. She wore short skin tight pants that only reached above her knees, and the rest of the legs were covered by more mesh, until it got down to the dark greaves she wore. She had a katana strapped to her back, and on her right side, she had a shorter one strapped.

"Kakashi the boy is Sai, so please bring him to the academy where he can meet up with his two other teammates" Minato said.

Kakashi nodded, and a few seconds later, he and Sai left the room.

"Ayaka, this is going to be your sensei Naruto Namikaze" Minato said, and before anyone could react, Ayaka was on her knees bowing down to Naruto like he was a god.

Minato just sighed while Naruto didn't know what to think of the situation.

"It is an honor to serve under you Naruto-sama" Ayaka said, in an almost emotionless tone.

"Um… Tou-san, what was that small thing you mentioned earlier?"

"Ah yes that…"Minato then looked worryingly at Ayaka, "Ayaka-chan, please may you wait outside so that Naruto-kun and I could have couple of words before he takes you to meet you genin team"

Ayaka stood up and bowed slightly to both Minato and Naruto "yes Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama, I will wait outside for you" and a couple seconds later, she stepped out of the room.

"Naruto, Ayaka was once part of Danzo's ROOT division, which I don't believe you were ever told about" Minato said.

Naruto was very confused by the whole thing "you said regained emotion, are you telling me that Danzo had somehow made them lose it?"

Minato nodded "yes, he took orphans with potential and tried to bring them up as emotionless weapons, until Kushina and I found out and put a stop to it"

Naruto at hearing this gritted his teeth in anger, as he didn't like it when kids were forcibly put through training to become nothing more than tools "where is Danzo? I need to show him a piece of my mind"

"He is locked away Naruto, but the thing I must tell you is that, each one of these ex-ROOT members followed in your footsteps, and to them, you are like kami"

Naruto now was totally lost "what do you mean that I'm like kami to them?"

"Well you see" Minato began "from what we can gather; Danzo had used you, the age 8 ANBU, now on par with the Hokage as the role model for all ROOT members, where by age 7, you were already a skilled killer. Now we have been able to break this trend in almost all of them, but Ayaka still remains completely fixed on you." Minato then grinned slightly "it's like having a completely obsessed fan girl"

"More like slave" Naruto said coldly "I'm going to have to break that trend"

"Just don't break her Naruto" Minato said seriously "just show her that she can act like a kid sometimes. It's a shame she was forced to grow up too fast"

Naruto nodded "considered it done tou-san"

Minato smiled "alright Naruto, you are dismissed"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Naruto walked out of the Hokage office and headed towards the academy with a following Ayaka. At first, Naruto thought that maybe Ayaka had learned that she shouldn't think he was all that, but he was quickly proven wrong.

"So Ayaka-chan, what do you like to do?" Naruto asked.

Ayaka at hearing her name being used in such a way, blushed slightly, which then disappeared almost instantaneously "I don't really like much Naruto-sama, only what you tell me too" she said like a soldier at attention.

Naruto sighed "Ayaka-chan, call me Naruto-sensei, Naruto-sama makes me sound… old"

Naruto then continued walking, but then realized that Ayaka wasn't behind him and looked back, where of course, she was on the ground bowing to him… again.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei, it will not happen again"

Naruto sighed "Ayaka-chan, you don't have to bow all the time, now common, we are already late to the academy"

And again, Ayaka bowed to Naruto "yes Naruto-sensei, I am sorry for causing so much trouble"

Naruto in turn just smacked his head and continued walking, and Ayaka quickly went right back to his side.

'This is going to be rough' Naruto thought to himself, as he and Ayaka neared the academy.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Kasumi was jumping off the walls of the academy in pure frustration. When she heard that Naruto was going to be her sensei and Maski was going on her team she was quite excited. But 2 hours later, and Naruto still hadn't shown up, and she was getting very mad. Even the infamous Kakashi, known for his tardiness was here before him.

"Damn, where is aniki?" Kasumi mumbled while Masaki sighed. Masaki had brought along her reading material, but she was now out, because she didn't expect that their sensei was going to be this late, so she didn't bring that much.

"Where ever he is, he better have a good excuse or at these something cool to give us" Masaki said, since she too was getting annoyed.

The door opened to the classroom, and Naruto stepped in being followed by a blue haired girl.

"Hey there Imouto, Masaki-chan" Naruto waved, as he looked at the classroom "damn I'm late"

Kasumi was about to say 'yah you are' but the blue haired girl spoke first "I am sorry Naruto-sama for making us late" she said, which got two questioning looks from Masaki and Kasumi.

Naruto groaned "Ayaka-chan its sensei, not sama, and you better not tell me you sorry for that too." As of now Naruto's patience was wearing thin, as the girl was more than just a fan girl. It wasn't like she was fawning over how he looked, she literally thought everything about him was the right thing.

Ayaka just looked down in shame, as she could not apologize to Naruto without disobeying him.

"Umm, Aniki, who's that?" Kasumi asked pointing at Ayaka.

Naruto looked at Kasumi and smiled "oh this is our third team mate, Ayaka-chan; I would like you to meet my Imouto Kasumi Namikaze and Maski Uchiha"

Ayaka looked at Masaki, but then she switched all of her attention to Kasumi and Kasumi was getting a strange feeling from the look that Ayaka was giving her.

"It is nice to meet you Masaki-san, Kasumi-sempai. It is a-" but before Ayaka could finish what she was saying Kasumi spoke up.

"I aint no sempai, call me Kasumi-chan or something" Kasumi said, and Naruto was sighing in his head. Of course Ayaka would act like Kasumi was her better, since she was his sister.

"I am sorry Kasumi-_chan, _i meant no disrespect" Ayaka said

Kasumi looked at her brother, and Naruto gave her that 'well talk later look' and she sighed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ayaka-chan" Kasumi said.

"Well with that out of the way" Naruto said, taking a seat on top of one of the desks, "let's begin shall we"

The three girls then crowded around Naruto, sitting on the ground waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Now my name is Naruto Namikaze, and for the purposes of being formal, you'll call me Naruto-sensei during missions and training, but outside you can call me Naruto-kun." After the three girls nodded, he continued "now, I would like each of you to give each other your name, age, and anything else you want to mention"

"Naruto-sensei" Masaki asked "could you show us how it is done?"

Naruto smiled at her "Well I guess I can. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze and I 24 years old. I have a fiancé, who you guys will meet soon, and I like ramen." Naruto then grinned wickedly "everything else is a SS rank secret"

"Ok, my name is Kasumi Uzumaki-Senju- Namikaze and I'm 12, but I'm only a month away from turning 13. Like my aniki I like ramen and doing things considered to be un lady like. I hate preppy little fan girls and enjoy showing people up or pranking"

"My name is Masaki Uchiha, and I'm 12. I like reading and hanging with my friend. I don't like loud noises and especially people who screech or just have to yell everything they say."

"I am Ayaka and I'm 12. I don't know what I like, or what I don't. As for what I like to do… I don't know, I guess being a shinobi."

Naruto nodded "alright then, now on to the main point." Naruto then pointed to all three of the genin "you three are a squad, a unit. You're like one person, and you never leave yourself behind, don't forget that"

All three of the girls looked puzzled at what Naruto said, which made him snicker. "Now tomorrow, we will be having our own little genin test, where i decide whether you pass or fail"

"Wait, Naruto-sensei, we already had our genin test" Kasumi said, and Naruto just grinned wider.

"Oh I know, but you need to pass this one, and it's all or nothing" Naruto said.

"Can you tell us what the test is?" Masaki asked, as she didn't want to fail after one day of becoming a genin.

Naruto smiled evilly at the three of them "no I can't, so tomorrow meet at training ground 11 at 6 am. Dismissed" and in a second Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the three genin awestruck.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

That's chapter 3- I decided against doing the Mizuki thing, it's just so boring…. You know what I mean… Mizuki tricks someone; they get the scroll blah blah blah

As for Danzo, he will come later, but he won't like Konoha, or will he?

I hope you like Ayaka, and I have some pictures of stuff on profile, it's the first thing, you can't miss it.

Well, next chapter will be the exam, and that will have some action in it, so until next time


	4. The Test

_Note- Alright this chapter is going to contain almost everything I've been leaving out in it…_

_That includes sex and fighting : ) _

Chapter 4- The Test

Ayaka, Kasumi and Masaki were waiting for Naruto to arrive to their genin test. Both Masaki and Ayaka were right on time 6:00am, so they waited for both Kasumi and Naruto.

But when Kasumi got there, she said Naruto wasn't at home and that she thought that he left without her, which got a groan from Masaki, while Ayaka just said he was probably doing something important.

So the three genin waited for their sensei to arrive, Kasumi becoming more irritated every second, Masaki, who was just starting to get annoyed since she did bring a couple of books with her, but they didn't last. The only one of the lot who hadn't changed was Ayaka, who had said that maybe a ninja should be late, as it was clear to her at least, that maybe ninja had to be late.

It was now 10:00am, when Naruto finally decided to show up.

Both Kasumi and Masaki glared daggers at Naruto, who only chuckled while Ayaka greeted him as though he did nothing wrong.

"Good morning Naruto-sensei" Ayaka said

"Where the hell have you been?" Kasumi asked, very irritated.

"Yah we have been waiting for 4 hours" Masaki said.

Ayaka turned to her two teammates "I think Naruto-sensei was doing something very important, and we should respect his tardiness. Right Naruto-sensei?"

Both Kasumi and Masaki had their mouths opened at Ayaka's comment, even though they knew she was completely memorized by Naruto, they didn't expect her to support him even if he was 4 hours late.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave the three of them a sheepish smile "no, I was actually having breakfast."

Masaki smacked her head in annoyance while Kasumi glared at her brother.

"You see I was right" Ayaka said. "He was doing something very-" but she was cut off by Kasumi, who was getting annoyed with both Naruto's attitude and Ayaka's loyal attitude towards him.

"Ayaka, this is obviously some kind of joke that he is pulling on us, so stop acting like he has done nothing wrong and yell at him or something."

Ayaka glared at Kasumi "Kasumi, I understand Naruto-sensei is your brother, but you must show him the proper amount of respect. After all he is a-"

"I don't care what he is, he shouldn't be late!" Kasumi screamed at Ayaka, who just glared back at Kasumi.

Masaki turned to Naruto, this time with calculating eyes "was this a test or something?" she asked.

Naruto grinned at the Uchiha "why yes it was. It was a test to see how loyal you are to a mission" he said.

Both Kasumi and Ayaka stopped their bickering and listened to Naruto "What do you mean a test?" Kasumi asked, while Ayaka was trying to understand Naruto's actions, since even though she thought he was perfect, she found it a little strange he would be 4 hours late.

Naruto smiled at the three genin "well you see when you're a ninja, you sometimes get missions that are boring or trivial, but you still must do them. This was testing your willingness not to abandon a mission, since even though I made you wait for so long, none of you left, which showed your dedication to being a ninja. You would be surprised how many genin just leave after the first hour"

Masaki nodded in understanding, "well that kind of makes sense"

Kasumi turned to her best friend "Masaki, he made us wait for 4 hours! I'm not buying this test bull!"

"Naruto-sensei is indeed a genius" Ayaka proclaimed, since it all made sense to her why Naruto had done what he had done, which just reinforced her solid belief that Naruto could do no wrong.

Kasumi just smacked her head in annoyance "god damit" she muttered.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Team 11 made their way into the training ground, which was a forested area next to a small pond. The forested area had a small clearing in the center, where the three genin expected where they would have their test.

"Alright team, now it's time for the test" Naruto said and took out two bells from his back pouch.

All three of the genin were looking at the bells inquisitively, which made Naruto chuckle. "Naruto-sensei" Kasumi asked "why do you have bells?"

"I was getting to that Kasumi-chan. You see the test is very simple. By the end of the hour, you must obtain one of these bells from me" Naruto said.

"Um… sensei…. There are only two bells?" Masaki said.

Naruto nodded "that is correct because in this test… only 2 of you can pass"

At this all three genins's mouths dropped "what you can't be serious!" Kasumi complained.

Naruto nodded "oh am I very serious Kasumi-chan. Now you are to go all out on me to get them, with the intent to kill"

Kasumi gulped, as she did over hear what Jiraiya saying that Naruto was probably stronger than either he or Minato, and that anyone who tried to fight him deserved to be pitied.

Naruto then gave all three of the genin an evil smile "alright then… test starts, NOW!"

Immediately after he said now, the three genin disappeared into the woods, which made Naruto chuckle.

"Oh it looks like I'll just have to wait" he said, and started the clock. 'Let's see if they can figure the test out'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Ayaka was watching Naruto with narrowed eyes as she observed all of his movements. He was relaxed, not worried that he just told three genin to try and kill him.

'What is Naruto-sensei thinking?' Ayaka asked herself, as she continued to observe him. 'There must be something to this, as Danzo told us that tests we were given were always less based on skill and more based on figuring out the meaning?'

She watched as Naruto leaned back against one of the trees and started whistling to himself, which made Ayaka frown slightly.

'He is not taking us seriously… does he think we are not worthy?' she thought to herself. 'No, I am worthy of his attention I will show him.' Ayaka thought to herself and drew out both of her swords, holding the longer one in her right and the shorter one in a reverse grip in her left. Both blades had a dull silver glow to them and a dark blue grip. And the next second Ayaka disappeared in a flash, about to strike Naruto.

Naruto smiled slightly, as he sensed Ayaka preparing her attack 'so she is making the first move… good'

Naruto activated two seals on his wrist and two short swords appeared in his hands, both made of some sort of dark metal, and had spiked edges in the center of the blade. And not a second later, did Ayaka appeared only feet from Naruto with tremendous speed and lunged with her long sword, while with her shorter one, was going around trying to make contact with his chest.

Naruto easily blocked the short sword, with the sword in his right hand, and with the sword in his left hand, parried the lunge made by Ayaka.

Looking down on the scene, both Kasumi and Masaki were amazed by the speed that Ayaka possessed, as neither one of them good even see her until she was in front of Naruto.

'What the hell was that?' Masaki wondered.

'I wonder if she will teach me how to do that?' Kasumi wondered, as she always had a thrill whenever she saw some cool ninja move.

After her failed attack, Ayaka back stepped away from Naruto, so she was at least 20 feet away from him, while Naruto reversed grip both of his swords.

"Very good Ayaka-chan" Naruto said, "but next time, don't reveal too much"

'I'm sorry sensei' Ayaka thought to herself; however both Masaki and Kasumi were looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

Naruto snickered "I know that you two can hear me" he shouted, which scare both hidden genin, as they thought they hide very well. "So I'll tell you how she did that"

"You see Ayaka-chan here has a little ability that most would call the **Jinton **(swift release)" Naruto said, causing both Masaki and Kasumi to wonder what he was talking about, since neither of them had heard about it.

Ayaka looked shocked that Naruto was able to figure what she did out, because not even Danzo or the hokage knew of that ability. "Well sensei, it is true, you are both very talented and a genius to boot."

Naruto smiled at Ayaka "yes well, it was obvious it me at least" and the next second Naruto disappeared and appeared right in front of Ayaka. "After all I can do it to"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Ayaka didn't know what to think at the moment, as she had never met or heard of anyone but herself to posse this trait. But after hearing that Naruto could do it as well, she became very worried, as her ace was no longer so special.

Ayaka immediately disappeared and appeared onto a branch in front of Naruto, and, she was thankful, that Naruto made no attempt to strike her.

"Sensei, if I may" Ayaka asked as she eyed Naruto with admiration in her eyes.

"Not at all Ayaka-chan, ask away" Naruto said, completely relaxed.

"Well you see… no one has been able to know of my kekkei genkai, not Danzo or the hokage himself. However you, after only seeing it once, knew what it was."

Naruto nodded "well, you just saw that I can do it myself. But I shall explain how I recognized it. You see the swift release combines **Futon **(wind) and **Raiton** (lightning) chakra together to allow the user to move at near instantaneous speeds. Of course, the telltale sign of a user is the distinct change in the air, which is caused by the use of the **Jinton **(swift release). The user is combing **Raiton **(lightning) chakra into **Futon **(wind) chakra, to speed up the wind atoms. Then that same chakra is then transferred into the user as speed. However, someone who has fought or can use the Jinton(swift release), can tell the difference in the air around them as the **Jinton **(swift release) user approaches them, which allowed me to figure out not only what your elements were, but your main focus of attack, as it has become clear that you rely on your speed rather than strength."

Ayaka bowed slightly in respect to Naruto "you are truly an idol to us all Naruto-sensei, but you have unknowingly just told all of us that you use **Futon **(wind) and **Raiton **(lightning) based attacks since you posse the **Jinton **(swift release)."

Naruto just grinned wider at Ayaka "oh I assure you I can do much more than just **Jinton **(swift release), as it is not a kekkei genkai passed down my family"

"Then how did you come to posse it?" Ayaka asked.

"It does not matter at the moment, as I will not relieve that until necessary. However I will tell all of you this" Naruto said. "No jutsu, no matter the nature is out of my reach, as I posse natural affinity to all elements and advanced elements"

Ayaka's eyes widened, while both of Kasumi's and Masaki's mouths dropped at hearing this.

"Sensei, I don't mean to be rude, but that is impossible" Ayaka said, as even she could not believe that her idol could harness the power of all the elements, not to mention the advance elements.

Naruto just chuckled slightly "believe what you will, but right now" and Naruto disappeared and appeared right in front of Masaki, who shrieked in terror at his sudden appearance "we have an exam"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Masaki had not even seen this coming, as she thought that Naruto was going after Ayaka at the time 'oh shit, oh shit' she thought to herself, as out of pure reaction jumped back away from him. Naruto made no move to attack him, and taking her chance, Masaki did a number of hand signs.

"**Katon- Gokakyu no Jutsu" **(fire style- great fire ball jutsu) she yelled and out of her mouth a giant fireball went straight towards Naruto, who didn't seem the least bit worried about the technique.

"**Hyoton- hogo domu no jutsu" **(Ice style- protective dome jutsu) Naruto said calmly, and before the giant fireball could make contact with him, a giant dome of pure ice surrounded him, and the fireball disappeared on impact with the dome.

Masaki looked horror struck at seeing her clan's most prized jutsu being blocked so easily by Naruto, but then again, she was more shocked by the ice.

Ayaka looked wide eyed at Naruto 'he wasn't lying…. I am sorry I doubted you sensei' she thought to herself.

Kasumi, after seeing Masaki get attack, and then Naruto blocking her attack, decided now would be a good time for her to strike, and maybe get the bells.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu" **(Shadow clone jutsu) Kasumi said, and a second later, 6 Kasumis and the original one charged at Naruto from all angles.

Naruto eyed all of the clones carefully and as each one of them approached he attacked. The one that came from in front, he quickly punched and then ducked, as the one behind him tried to get a hit at him from behind. He then kicked up from behind him dispelling that clone, and brought that same leg down below him and with the momentum gathered from bringing his leg down, he dispelled the one from below.

The two coming from the sides attacked simultaneously, and Naruto jumped high into the air, as the clones head-butted each other, and brought his right leg down on their heads. The last clone tried to get Naruto from the front, but he easily elbowed that one.

'So, that was a distraction' Naruto thought to himself, as he noticed Kasumi leave the area, taking a shocked Masaki and Ayaka with her.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Kasumi was shocked to say the least, as she never expected this from Naruto. She knew he was strong, probably as strong as their father, but she never expected him to be able to do any jutsu.

In a split second decision, she had decided that there could only be one way to deal with him, and that was if she could get Masaki and Ayaka to work with her to bring him down.

So she created those clones, and during their assault, she was able to get both Masaki and Ayaka to follow her deep into the woods so they could come up with something.

All three of them traveled about 150 yards from the clearing.

"Damn, I hate to say this Kasumi, but your brother is a beast" Masaki said.

Kasumi nodded "I never knew he could do that"

"Can your other family members do any type of jutsu like him?" Ayaka asked, as she was still very impressed with his use of the swift release and ice release.

Kasumi shook her head "no, my tou-san is able to use **Raiton** (lightning) and **Katon **(fire) while my kaa-san can use **Suiton **(water) to the degree of the Nindaime Hokage."

"So how the can he do all of those jutsus?" Masaki asked, because she was getting very worried, and she was not worried often.

"I don't know" Kasumi said exasperated "but the only way we can beat him, is if we work together, even if one of us won't be able to become a genin." Kasumi then sighed "I'll take the hit; you two can become genin and ill… figure something out"

After hearing this Ayaka clapped her hands and gasped, causing both other genins to look at her.

"Of course" Ayaka said, causing both Masaki and Kasumi to sweat drop, since they were trying to have a dramatic moment, and Ayaka kind of just ruined it.

"Of course what?" Masaki asked.

Ayaka looked at Masaki with a glint in her eyes "it's all a trick" she said.

"What do you mean by trick?" Kasumi asked.

Ayaka's grin just grew bigger "Naruto-sensei is testing our teamwork like he did our work ethic."

At this Masaki gasped "I see it now… brilliant"

Kasumi looked at the two genin confused "I'm sorry, but I don't see what you two are getting at?"

"It's all a game Kasumi" Masaki explained. "Naruto-sensei tried to separate us by making their only two bells and telling us that only two of us could pass."

"And by not giving us enough time in the beginning to discuss the situation with each other, we just assumed it was a free for all" Ayaka said.

"But how do we know it is a trick?" Kasumi asked, as her could have been their wrong speculation and they were supposed to work alone to get the bells.

"Remember what Naruto-sensei said yesterday?" Masaki asked.

Kasumi thought back to their first meeting at the academy with Naruto. 'You three are a squad, a unit. You're like one person, and you never leave yourself behind, don't forget that.'

"Of course… Well now that we know that, what's the plan" Kasumi said, and the three genin started to converse on a way to get the bells.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Naruto had returned to lying back against his tree as he waited for the suspected attack of the three genin. He had already suspected that they had found the meaning of the exam, epically since they were still for so long, so now it was just a matter of time to see what they could come up with.

A few seconds later a kunai came flying out from one of the branches, and almost hit him between the eyes, if he didn't catch it.

Another couple of seconds later, more kunai came out from all around him, being fired from all angles. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to deflect all of them so he did the next best thing; he jumped out of the way.

As all of the kunai impaled the tree he was on, he cursed himself as he noticed the explosive tabs on some of the kunai, and by pushing off the tree; he was able to dodge the explosion that followed after his escape.

As he landed at the spot where the tree was, which was now just a blown up stump, he saw Ayaka charging forward at him at near blinding speeds, with her swords out.

Naruto in turned charged at her, and Ayaka tried to get around his right flanks, but his was too fast. He slammed his body into Ayaka, who was sent flying to the treelike, but she landed on her feet, and sheathed her swords.

"**Futon- Daitoppa no jutsu" **(Wind style- great breakthrough) Ayaka said, and a large gust of wind, easily able to knock him down, came rushing towards him.

But before Naruto could do anything he heard Masaki say from a nearby branch "**Katon- Gokakyu no Jutsu" **(Fire style- great fire ball jutsu) which was sent flying at the wave of air, and in turn, it turned into a fire storm, directed right at Naruto.

'Good' Naruto thought to himself, as he prepared to block the attack with another jutsu, but cursed as he realized that Kasumi was coming from behind him with a dozen or so clones.

"**Futon- Daitoppa no jutsu" **(Wind style- great breakthrough) Naruto said, and a much larger gust of wind, able to knock over a house came rushing at the fire storm sending it right back at Ayaka and Masaki, who were shocked to see it coming at them.

Naruto then spun on his heal at blinding speeds, kicking one of the incoming clones in the chests, and then did another couple of hand signs and said **"Shakuton uzumaku hono no jutsu **(scorch release- swirling flame jutsu), and a large vortex or spiraling fire went straight towards all of the clones, dispelling them.

Kasumi was able to dodge the sudden fire storm, and immediately went to her teammates, who had assembled across from where Naruto was now standing, ready to make their last move.

"Shit I thought that might of work" Masaki said.

"Well Naruto-sensei is obviously a good sensor as he could sense Kasumi": Ayaka said.

All three of them got ready to fight Naruto in order to get the bells, but what they didn't expect, was for Naruto to start clapping at them.

All three of the genins looked at him like he was crazy as he continued clapping "Very good you three, I guess you figured out the test now"

The three of them nodded which made Naruto chuckle "its okay, you three pass, and besides the test was over about 15 minutes ago."

At this, the three genin sighed in relief hearing they passed, and sat down on the grass in exhaustion, as they had used a lot of chakra in their attack. Naruto then approached the three genin, and knelt down in front of them.

"Now tell me, what did you three learn?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-sensei, we learned that teamwork is the fundamental element for a squad and that no matter what we should never separate during a mission" Masaki said.

Naruto nodded "exactly, but there is still something else you to the test as well"

The three genin looked puzzled, which made Naruto chuckle lightly. "Now, now. Did you three honestly expect to beat me, a kage level shinobi?"

Ayaka shook her head "no Naruto-sensei but…."

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"But we tried anyways" Kasumi said proudly, "because we don't back down"

Naruto smiled at Kasumi, "right on the money Kasumi, now I want all three of you to rest up, because tomorrow we start D-rank missions"

At this, the three genin groaned, since they knew what that meant. Catching a cat, painting fences and doing trivial tasks around the village.

Naruto smiled at the three of them "how about we make a deal." This caught the attention of the three genin "you need 100 D-rank missions to do your first C-rank, and you need at least 1 C-rank mission to enter the chunin exams, which are only 6 months away. So if for the next month on the weekdays, you do five missions a day, ill train you for the remaining 5 months, how does that sound?"

The genin squad grinned at the deal that Naruto was imposing "sensei, you've got yourself a deal"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Later that night at the Namikaze dinner table, Mei, Naruto, Minato and Kushina were enjoying a quiet dinner, without any company or Kasumi.

Kasumi had went over to the Uchiha compound for a sleep over with Ayaka, who Naruto had just recently found out, was going to be taking turns staying at either the Namikaze estate with them, or with the Uchihas as she did not have a family to go to.

"So, Ayaka possess the **Jinton **(swift release)" Minato said, as he did not know that she did himself, and when Naruto told him, he was quite shocked to say the least.

Naruto nodded "yes she does, and she was able with Masaki to create a very powerful **Katon** attack combining a **Futon** natured jutsu and a **Katon** natured jutsu. And the number of clones that Kasumi can make is astounding, as it seemed that each one took almost nothing out of her to make."

Kushina nodded at this "well we never taught Kasumi any jutsus because she does lack the control, but she does have huge chakra reserves, so the **Kage bunshin no jutsu **(shadow clone jutsu) is ideal for her to use."

"Well, I think we should find out what her natural affinities are" Mei said. "After all, I would love to teach her a few of my techniques if she possesses one of my natural affinities"

"Oh on another note" Naruto said "was Mei's application to the ANBU accepted?"

At this Minato's smile vanished slightly "no it wasn't. Since she is not native born to Konoha, the council decides whether she can be part of the corp."

"And why didn't they accept?" Kushina questioned, as she was not happy with this turn of events.

"Well the deal was that if Naruto went into the ANBU, they would let Mei in, but I knew you wouldn't like that Naruto" Minato explained.

"It all comes back to me" Naruto said sheepishly and he turned to Mei "I'm sorry"

Mei kissed him lightly on the cheek "its okay Naruto-kun, so does that mean I'm a jonin?"

Minato nodded "yes, I'm going to put you with Naruto and his squad to make things a little better for you"

Mei smiled at her father in law "thank you very much Minato-kun" and then she turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun. I am a little _tired_. Do you mind coming to bed with me?"

At this Naruto grinned slightly "sure thing, good night tou-san, kaa-san" and both he and Mei left the table and headed to their room.

Kushina tried to peer through the doorway where the just left and sighed. "They grow up so fast"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**Sex scene or as some call it Lemon… still don't get that**

Naruto and Mei entered the bedroom, interlocked and landed on the bed making out, with Naruto on top. Naruto was massaging Mei left breast, who was moaning softly, as Naruto started to move his other hand and massaging Mei's nether regions.

They broke away for a second, so that Naruto could take off his flak jacket and shirt, revealing his chest, which was highly defined with muscle, but was surprisingly soft to the touch. Mei in turned, took off her blue dress, revealing her under mesh, which didn't hid her D cup breast, which were already perking up from the excitement.

After all of their cloths were off, Mei opened her legs wide, and forced Naruto's head into her pussy. "Lick it all up Naruto-kun" Mei said, through her moans of pleasure. She started to massage both of her breasts, while Naruto went deeper and deeper into her.

After a couple of minutes, he lifted his head from his excursion and Mei went on her knees taking a hold of Naruto 10 inch member.

"Is it just me, or this thing getting bigger every time?" Mei asked, rubbing her hand slowly up and down his shaft.

"Well you're the one who plays with it?" Naruto said with a perverse smile.

Mei licked the tip of his penis with her tongue and rubbed her right hand down it. She slowly, put it deeper and deeper inside her mouth, enjoying the amount of pleasure she was giving to Naruto.

Naruto took both of his hands, and forced Mei to swallow the whole thing, and she did so, almost chocking because of its size.

"Mei, please don't stop" Naruto said, through his moans as Mei started to rub her breasts against it.

In a matter of minutes, Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore, and unleashed a load of cum into Mei's mouth, which covered her breasts.

"Oh man that felt amazing" Naruto said, as Mei's started licking the cum on her breasts.

"We aren't done yet" Mei said seductively, which made Naruto grin, and he picked her up off the ground and laid her on the bed.

He slowly put his penis into her vagina, and kissed Mei, so that she couldn't moan out. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's torso, and he moved in and out of Mei's vagina.

"Oh Naruto-kun….. Don't stop…faster" Mei moaned out.

Naruto increased his speed, and started sucking on Mei's right breast, while she took her left one and started to rub it and lick the nipple lightly.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto took his penis out of Mei, and laid on the bed, where she then straddled him, and inserted his cock into her Vagina.

She moaned out as she bounced on Naruto's cock and Naruto started to squeeze and massage Mei's breathe, adding to her orgasm.

"Oh Naruto-kun" she moaned out, as she continued to have Naruto's penis penetrate deeper and deeper into her.

"Mei-chan, I can't hold it anymore" Naruto moaned out as Mei closed the gap between the two, by putting her breasts in his face.

"Cum inside me, fill me up" Mei said, as she interlocked with Naruto's lips again.

A couple of seconds later, a sigh of relief escaped Naruto, and Mei could feel the hot cum filling her up.

The couple then lied down next to each other still interlocked, and fell asleep.

**Sex scene end **

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

And that's chapter 4, read and review and if anyone wants to beta for me, just pm me, it would awesome if you could.


End file.
